full_violetta_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Guide
If you're new to our wiki (or Wikia in general), this is a good place to start off and learn more about the wiki. This is a guide to help newcomers learn more about the wiki and how it is working and how to use it. If you still don't understand or have any questions/problems, contact one of our administrators. ---- One of the best ways to start on a wiki is by seeking for pages to edit; some of the best pages that need to be improved are listed on this page. You can start by editing those pages and later on, if you find something that needs to corrected, added or improved, you can edit some of the longest pages on the wiki. Another way to get acquainted with the wiki is by posting comments or making your own ' ', or commenting on some of the recent blog posts. And you can also check out our active discussions on the ' ' or ask for help there. But first of all, before you start to edit, you must have an account; and if you don't have one yet, you can ' ' and start editing and contributing to the wiki and help us expanding it. But you have to remember, you can only make edits in good faith, edits made in bad faith will be removed and you will get a warning or you can get blocked. About this wiki This is the Violetta Fanon Wiki, for those who didn't already know. This is a place where you can get the latest news, updates and information about the show, Violetta. We like to keep this wiki as clean and arranged as possible, so it would be easier for users to find or add information. And to do this, you just need to follow the following rules: #Always be nice and respect other users on the wiki, and make sure not to cause fights/arguments between users, and no swearing. This is a wiki dedicated to a children's show, so that means younger people might visit the wiki and might be offended by what they see here. #Make sure not to make unnecessary edits; such as, rewording sentences, removing periods and then adding them back, adding extra pictures to articles etc. #Do not add any kind of inappropriate material to the wiki, and this includes pages, blog posts, article comments, threads, pictures and videos. #Have fun! Spelling, grammar, punctuation and titles When writing articles it is important to follow these rules of the English language: #Don't use netspeak or any similar slang and avoid abbreviations in articles. We are compiling a professional resource for the Violetta fans. #Keep your writing around a 6th grade reading level. You don't need to fill it with big words just to make it sound smarter, especially if you're not certain how the word should be used. #Captalize the first letter of names of people, cities, countries, brands etc. #Use correct punctuation. This includes commas, periods, quotation marks, and apostrophes. #Know the difference between homophones: there, their, and they're; here and hear; it's and its; who's and whose''.'' #Try to write as much as you can about any character/pairing/cast member/song etc., so we won't have many article stubs on the wiki. Images 'General' The quality of a picture depends on how well you are able to see its contents. If the picture seems off (for example, it's too bright, too dark, or too grainy and you are not able to make out details) it's not acceptable and should not be used anywhere on the site. If the description is good enough, then adding pictures won't be a necessity until later. 'Size and quality' Super-small pictures are acceptable for user icons only. If the gallery thumbnail is too large for the picture, the picture is too small, and cannot be used on the wiki. 'Screenshots' Screenshots are wanted and needed; however, there are some criteria. #Screenshots cannot have watermarks or labels. #Screenshots should not have borders on them, however this does not apply for userpage pictures. #Screenshots do not have to be of super fine quality; however, it must be clear what it's a screenshot of. The quality of a picture depends on how well you are able to see its contents. #If the picture is a replacement for another picture, please upload it to the same name by clicking 'upload a new version of this file' on the file page. #When uploading a screenshot, please use a filename that can describe the picture, something common; you can't name screenshots 'Screenshot 12.jpg' or something similar to that. ---- Also, please take a look at our policies if you haven't already, and make sure to follow them to avoid being blocked on the wiki. Category:Guides